


Flying

by egosoffire



Series: Ben and Poe -- Young Love. [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Grief, M/M, Mourning, Young Love, loss of parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Part 6 in a series of drabbles/ficlets about the pre-canon relationship of Ben Solo and Poe Dameron.On his mother's birthday, Poe and Ben bond.





	Flying

It was his mother’s birthday. 

It was strange to Poe when he thought about it. Here he was, twenty-one years old and he’d lived more of his life without his mom than with her. Yet, somehow, she was always there at the back of his mind, guiding him, showing him the way. 

Ben knew exactly what day it was. Of course he did. Sometimes, it frightened Poe just how easily Ben could access his mind, understand what was going on inside, but at the same time, it was comforting.

“Hey.”

He turned around and saw Ben on the stairs. They had been spending some more time together, as Luke worked on training the truly young ones. It was nice to have a little peace in the middle of the war, the fighting and the pain. It was going to be a short period of time, but it was theirs and that meant the world to him.

“Today is your mother’s birthday, isn’t it?” Ben asked, as if he had any doubt. He was never too good at being subtle. He walked down the staircase and sat next to Poe, putting a hand on his shoulder. Poe leaned into the warmth, a warmth that his boyfriend just seemed to radiate. “I know you’ve been thinking about her for the last few days.”

Poe turned around and smiled. “Yeah,” he said honestly. “I was thinking about her, and how I’ve spent more of my life without her than with her. Yet, she’s...always there.”

“My mother always says that those who are gone never leave us,” Ben murmured in reply. “That was when she told me stories about her family, about Alderaan. It...it made a lot of sense. Some people are just always with you, especially your family.” 

Touched, Poe reached over and pulled Ben into a hug. Surprised, Ben flinched before hugging back enthusiastically.

“Thank you.”

“You know,” Ben murmured, as they backed out of the hug, “your mother would be so proud of you, Poe.”

“You think so?” He heard that all of the time, from a number of people, but still, hearing it from Ben was extra special. 

“Yes.” Ben’s reply was immediate. “The little boy who she flew on her lap in the cockpit is now one of the best pilots in the galaxy. He’s also sweet, brave and a good man. He’s a very good man, which I think is the most important part.”

“I love you.”

“Love you, Dameron. Let’s go flying today for your mom. Sounds good?”

“Perfect.”


End file.
